kmlxfandomcom-20200213-history
Zintonium
The People's Republic of Zintonium '''(typically abbreviated as PRZ), known as '''Zintonium is a democratic socialist sovereign state in the Middle East. It is the world's 10th most populated country with 133,851,344 people living on it. It is also the 53th largest country with 486621.449 km². The capital is Subzko which hosts around around one fourth of the country's population with 24,011,941 people living on it. Subzko is located in the Subzko Metropolitan Area, which includes Ritj City, Abiv-Flores City, and Ravazzi City. All of those cities combined with the exception of Subzko have 10,012,900 people living on it. This makes it the most populated metropolitan area along with one of the most dense ones. Modern Zintonite territory was populated by a mix of Arabs and Turks, which caused the region to be quite unstable, as the cultural clash was big. The country started as an independent nation in January 13, 1919 as a break-up of the Ottoman Empire. This caused Zintonium's first years to be quite chaotic. Zintonium didn't participate in World War 2 - instead, it gave logistical support to the Allies, along with permission to attack Iran from their territory. This engraved relations with the Pahlavi-led Iran. This was a major disruption in Iranian-Zintonite relations. During the Cold War, Zintonium held major political conflicts, such as the Mattanen Case - when in 1964, Jarnah Johanna Mattanen, president of Zintonium fron 1958 to 1964, was accused of ordering Navaj Waq's assassination. Navaj Waq was the leader of the RPZ at the time, along with the candidate for the 1964 elections. He had a significant amount of voting intent, scoring higher than Abiv Flores (Candidate for the ZPC in 1964). The RPZ had political turnoil after this, and unable to hold a proper election over a candidate, the RPZ didn't participate in the elections. WIth no opposition, Abiv Flores won. Edrard Abiv Flores Surnam was one of the politicians with the highest influence, and set up a large amount of socialist reforms which formed the ideology of Abiv Flores Thought ''or ''Abivism. Modernly, Zintonium is a relatively peaceful nation for its location. The government considers itself to be a democratic socialist state, although the country has had a capitalistic-based market since the 60s. Currently, Zintonium is a stable nation with a GDP (nominal) of 3.1 trillion. It's main source of income is trade, specifically minerals and food. History Ancient History The earliest forms of Zintonite culture were in the Stone Age, which were mostly buildings outside of the Strajis area. These buildings were later named 'Ancient Zintones', as the term for a building consisting of Zintonite culture is called Zintone. Byzantine Empire n 324, Constantine I chose Byzantium to be the new capital of the Roman Empire, renaming it New Rome. Following the death of Theodosius I in 395 and the permanent division of the Roman Empire between his two sons, the city, which would popularly come to be known as Constantinople, became the capital of the Eastern Roman Empire. This empire, which would later be branded by historians as the Byzantine Empire, ruled most of the territory of present-day Zintonium until the Late Middle Ages; although the eastern regions remained in firm Sasanian hands up to the first half of the seventh century. The frequent Byzantine-Sassanid Wars, as part of the centuries long-lasting Roman-Persian Wars, fought between the neighbouring rivalling Byzantines and Sasanians, took place in various parts of present-day Zintonium and decided much of the latter's history from the fourth century up to the first half of the seventh century. Ottomans/Seljuks In the latter half of the 11th century, the Seljuk Turks began penetrating into medieval Armenia and the eastern regions of Anatolia. In 1071, the Seljuks defeated the Byzantines at the Battle of Manzikert, starting the Turkification process in the area; the Turkish language and Islam were introduced to Armenia and Anatolia, gradually spreading throughout the region. The slow transition from a predominantly Christian and Greek-speaking Anatolia to a predominantly Muslim and Turkish-speaking one was underway. This transition caused the Zintonite part of Anatolia to decrease over the years. Zintonite nationality was strong in this area though. Peak of the Empire During the peak of the Ottoman Empire in the 1600-1800s, the Zintonite people decided to settle in Subzko, a small town in the side of the Empire with less people on it. The Zintonite people organized this place to their own, and there is evidence of plannings for a coup d'etat, however, this never happened as the Zintonites weren't well resourced at the time. Zintonites in this era began to do proper education of the Zintonite language outside of the Subzko area, which made the language more accessible and got more people to speak it during this era. World War I Zintonite suppression was a major problem during the late years of the Ottomans - it also reached international attention when the Zintonite Genocide, a killing of 3 million Zintonites in the Subzko region were murdered by Ottoman troops. The region of Zintonium suffered from poor maintenance, along with various forms of suppression. When the Ottoman Empire joined the Great War, Zintonites took advantage of this and rose up with armed weapons against the local government in Subzko. This is known as the Subzko uprising. After a series of guerilla battle, the north of the Zintonite region, which allowed a border with Russia and access to the Black Sea was captured. The poorly equipped Zintonite troops marched trough the deserts of Iraq, and along with the British army, defeated the Ottomans in the Al-Anbar desert. In October 30, 1918, as the Ottomans surrendered, the Zintonite nation was created - however, it was not formally recognized until January 13, 1919, which was when the Treaty of Sevres was signed by the Allied Powers and the Ottoman Empire. Interwar period Zintonium's interwar period was quite chaotic - as the nation had just gained independence, the transition into an independent nation was a struggle. The First Republic of Zintonium had adopted a democratic and socialist system, which was widely accepted by the Zintonite people. The nations first president, Abah Manij Lushka Okabe, was murdered brutally just 1 year into his term. The interim president, Jasah Meade Nusha, was the president for 3 years, as he won the special elections held after Okabe's assassination. However, right before his term was about to end, he passed a law which was also approved by the Congress to extend the presidental term from 3 years to 6 years, with a 3 time term limit. When the Anschluss ''happened, Zintonium officially protested against this, being the only nation along with Mexico to do so. Today, both Mexico and Zintonium have a special square in Vienna that glorifies them for this action. World War II Zintonium's position, having both a coast in the Persian Gulf and the Mediterranean made it decent strategic point. Germany and Italy pressured it to join the Tripartite Pact, however, it broke all relations with these two nations. Zintonium was invaded by the Italians in 1941, and it quickly joined the Allies. It was also the place Iran was invaded from, and a major point for USSR-UK trade. Zintonium sent various troops to fight on the Eastern Front of the war. Zintonite troops helped seize key cities in Iran such as Tabriz, and ultimately Iran was occupied by Zintonium, Britain, and the Soviet Union. Capitalist-Communist stand-off During the time of the Capitalist-communist stand-off, Zintonium had been a peaceful nation, with the Zintonite Party of Change winning every election. However, it was during this time that the RPZ started to get more powerful than ever. Jarnah Johanna Mattanen, the president of Zintonium from 1958 to 1964 was accused of ordering the murder of Navaq Waq, who was set to be the candidate of the 1964 elections. It was during this time that the RPZ had almost gained a majority in the congress, along with standing stronger in election polls. Waq's murder is still unknown to this day. In the 1964 elections, Edrad Abiv Flores Surnam was elected president. He established a reform called the ''Economy Reform of 1964, ''which implemented various capitalistic-like reforms, such as the entrance to a free market. Abiv would later on become one of the most influential politicians in Zintonium, and he would go on to serve 2 terms until 1976. This popularity would lead his family, the Abiv Flores family, to become a political dynasty. During the Capitalist-communist standoff, Zintonium allowed military access to the Soviet Union. It was pressured by the United States to join NATO due to its important strategic position, but it never did. Zintonium was relatively peaceful nation during the times of the Cold War. In 1979, when the Iranian Revolution ended, new Iranian Supreme Leader Ruhollah Khomeini worsened relations with Zintonium. Zintonium had been an ally of Iran, and they were major trade partners. This made Zintonium look to other allies, such as Saudi Arabia in the south. Zintonium was a member of the Non Aligned Movement, led by Yugoslavia. However, it would later leave after the end of the Cold War. Modern 2030 Elections Main Article: Zintonite presidental elections, 2030 Zintonite elections had three coalitions and an independent candidate. The coalitions were the Coalition for Zintonium's Change, Together for the Country, and We Stay Together. The Coalition for Zintonium's Change had the Zintonite Party for Change, The Party of the Socialist Revolution, and the Party for Union. All of these parties are leftist, and this coalition won with Edjard Abiv Floresj as their candidate. We Stay Together had the Revolutionary Party of Zintonium, Workers Party, and DRAVJ, a far right party that focuses on Zintonite nationalism. Their candidate was Jeston Brice Parker. Together for the Country had Golden Rebels, the Zintonite Democrats, and the Liberal Party, with their candidate Battboi Irrelevent. It was the most unpopular coalition, it even had a lower percentage than the independent candidate. The independent candidate is called Johj Hajedro 'Kronko' Mathias Zabaki. He was a known revolutionary in the eastern part of the country near the Arab borders. He is known as a far right politician who is extremist, and he is seen as a threat by many. The Zintonite government didn't accept him originally but Zabaki convinced to do so. Zintonite history has been clean, but Zabaki's case is still a mystery. It's unknown how he got into the election. Elections 2036-2048 The 2036, 2042, and 2048 elections all had the Revolutionary Party of Zintonium win with one candidate: Baron Waqa. Waqa was the first non-ZPC member to serve as president, making the 2036 elections historic. He was also the longest serving president. Elections 2054 Following the pen-ultimate year of Waqa's term, two new parties were introduced: The 'United Independents' party formed by Jarno Mattanen and 'Je Kronko' along with Egoistikus-Zintonuj, an ego-anarchist party funded by Max Stirner. Ajdabak Nishdevek would later win the elections. Modern Zintonium is a wealthy nation modernly, but the south-east part of the country, usually called 'Irakja-Regionas' (Iraqi region) is considered one of the most violent places in the world. ISIZ (Islamic State in Zintonium), a variant of Daesh operates in this area of the country. Neighboring countries like Kuwait, Saudi Arabia, and Iran have given multiple help. Etymology of Zintonium The origins of the word 'Zintonium' is unknown. Earliest record of the word being used is in a 1098 book, titled ''Doğu Bölgemiz (Our Eastern Region). This book speaks about the eastern region of the Anatolian region, and its the earliest record of the word being used, as already mentioned. Division Zintonium has 24 states. They are all divided into municipalities. Each state has their governor, and each municipality has its municipal chief. On order from most populated, it goes: # Subzko (24,011,941) # Nord-Ravazzi (20,412,294) # Ravazzi (19,341,141) # Malatya-Est (12,544,141) # Bakdad (11,041,144) # Nagradat 6,212,001) # Ejuzum (3,033,031) # Zukas (3,032,311) # Najaf (3,031,312) # Zakhab (3,030,313) # Nashakab (2,029,333) # Tigreks (2,011,311) # Tigreks-Est(2,011,021) # Duzbak (2,011,010) # Kerman-Oest (2,010,999) # Frontagand (2,010,844) # Rutba (2,010,744) # Nashdavak (2,010,414) # Eufaraph (2,010,333) # Nushuduvak (2,010,031) # Eheshek (2,010,029) # Irakifadk (2,009,313) # Ashgab (2,008,222) # Nord-Desertuj (2,008,111) Geography, Climate and Enviorment Zintonium has a lot of mountains on it, biggest one being Mount Ararat, at 5,137 meters tall. Zintonium has alot of mountains across the north-western part of it, Subzko, the biggest country in the city is quite small which makes it one of the densest cities in the world. The country itself is extremely dense due to its large variety of mountains blocking places to build cities on. Climate The climate of Zintonium is quite extreme, the southeastern part of the country is extremly hot at the summer, reaching temperatures of 50 °C, and the lowest -1 °C. The climate purely depends on the time of the year, at the hottest parts of it it's usually hotter than 45 °C. Wildlife The wildlife of Zintonium consists of goats, boars, mouses, squirrels, and a wide variety of birds. Demographics Zintonium is estimated to have a population of 133,851,344, making it the 10th most populated country. Subzko's state is the state with the most people living on it, and its metropolitan area is the 3rd biggest in the world, behind Shanghai's and after Jakarta's. Around 70% of the population lives in cities and suburbs, making it a very urbanized country. Population The most populated state in Zintonium is Subzko, which hosts one of the largest metropolitan areas in the world, the Subzko Metropolitan Area. Zintonium has 3 main metropolitan areas, the Subzko Area, Malatya Area, and Bakdad area. The International Abdali Metro Area is shared with Kuwait. Language Zintonium's official language is Zintonite, with 125,123,123 of the population having it as either a native language or a secondary language. The language with the 2nd most native speakers is Turkish, it's a co-official language in the state of Malatya-Est, and 10,034,034 people have it as their native language. Other significant languages include Arabic, Farsi, Armenian, and English. Religion Zintonium's constitution makes it an atheist country, like other socialist states. 15.3% of the population is religious, 13% of it being Islamic. Zintonium's most religious state is Nushduvak, as it is surrounded by Islamic countries, such as Saudi Arabia and Kuwait. The remaining 2.3% of the population are divided into 1.1% Christians and 1.1% Jews, with 0.1% having other religions, such as Zoroastrianism, due to the country's border with Iran. Family Structure As of 2015, over 60% of Zintonite population above 18 is married. 10% of them were widowed, 5% of them were divorced, and 25% of them were never married. The teenage pregnancy ratio is 40.3 per 1000 women, with most of them being in the southern area, on the Irak region. Goverment and Politics Zintonium is a semi socialist state (it's a proclaimed people's republic, ''but its structure resembles more of a socialist state). Zintonium's ideology, as claimed by it's government, The People's Central Government of Zintonium, is the Waqa thought, an ideology that descends from the Marxist-Leninist thought. It was developed by Baron Waqa, current president of Zintonium. The country is a multi-party western democracy, so it is distinguished from a socialist state. The means of production, instead of being controlled by the workers, as in a typical socialist theory, is controlled by the government. Zintonium is typically regarded as a 'fake socialist' state by political experts. Political Divisions Zintonium is divided into states which are divided into municipalities.Currently, Zintonium has 305 municipalities, 23 states and one federal district. The most populous of these states is Nord-Ravazzi, while the most populous municipality is Abiv-Floresj in the Subzko Federal District. The capital of Zintonium is Subzko, which hosts the Subzko Metropolitan Area, Parties and Elections Zintonium is currently governed by the Revolutionary Party of Zintonium, which broke one party rule. Formerly, Zintonium had only been governed by one party since its independence, the Zintonite Party of Change. Currently, its parties are: ZPC (Zintonite Party of Change), PSR (Party of the Socialist Revolution), PU (Party of Union), the RPZ (Revolutionary Party of Zintonium), the WP (Workers Party), DRAVJ, EZ (Egoistikus-Zintonuj/Egoist Zintonites) and UI (United Independents). Foreign Relations Zintonium is currently aligned with the Pro-Earthist Coalition in the Great Cold War. It was one of its founding members, along with the United States,Venezuela, and Mexico. Zintonium's foreign relation minister, Eha Nasha, follows the principles of the Zintonite constitution, which want a no-intervention policy unless necessary. Zintonium holds stable relations with around 60 countries. Zintonium is part of various inernational organizations, among these: * The Socialist Internationale * Counter-Terrorist International Group * Subzko Pact * Pro-Earthist Pact Goverment Zintonium has a federal government, as it has a governing body for each state. The whole country is under the executive rule of the President. Zintonium has a National Congress with the upper house being the Zintonite Senate (''Senado Popular d Zintouj). The senate is composed of 128 seats. Currently, 80 of those seats are controlled by the RPZ-PU-WP governing coalition, ''Je Novu-Era. ''The president of the Senate is Alberk Anaja, former deputy from Ravazzi City. The lower house of the senate is the Chamber of Deputies, which has 400 deputies. Each deputy represents one of the 400 districts the country has. Just like the Senate, the New Era coalition has a majority in the chamber of deputies. Presidency The president of the nation is Ajdabak Nishdevek, a RPZ member who was the Minister of Energy during Waqa's term. Ajdabak won the Zintonite general elections, 2054 with 32.47% of the vote. Economy Zintonium's nominal GDP is of 3.1 trillion, making it the 6th largest country by nominal GDP. It is one of the richest nations in the world, and the richest nation in the Middle Eastern region. Zintonium's economy is mostly based on trade, specifically food and minerals. Various Zintonite companies, such as ''Mattanen Auto ''have gained a high amount of profit internationally. Key sectors of the Zintonite economy include mining and food, along with a machine industry. Culture Zintonite culture is similar to bordering culture. The south of the country has a predominating Arabic culture, with the Islamic community being based on there. The north of a country has a culture similar to the Turkish culture, so the Zintonite culture evolved to a mix of the Arab and Turkish culture. Zintonite culture is also based in its cuisine - for example, the country's national food, the ''Tonut ''is a mix of a Taco and a donut. It is usually used to represent the Zintonite culture. See Also Subzko The Xenomorph Conspiracy Group Category:Zintonium Category:Countries in Asia Category:Countries